hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Zettai's Perfect Harem
Prior to the days of Perfect Harem Anime for Topaz and Zettai they both decided to write for the other. They still write using these characters, though in a more restricted format. The name of this series is "Imouto no Ecchi na Oshiri" (shortened to "ImoShiri"). These are Zettai's characters. If you would like to see Topaz's, click here. Zettai enjoys flat chests, big butts, flatulence, and dominant girls. =Characters= Zettai *Age: 22 (age 14 physically) *Height: 170 cm *Weight: 68 kg *Hair Color: Black *Hairstyle: Short *Eye Color: Red *Voice: Tomokazu Sugita *FE Class: Pirate -> Berserker *Personality: Zettai likes mecha anime and is a gamer. He also enjoys playing with his imoutos (younger sisters) Hiroko and Asuho and comes up with many experiments such as growth potions or shrink pills. Also made a giant robot version of Hiroko called the Hiroko-Z. He teaches middle school at an all-girls school as foreign language teacher, specializing in Spanish. Hiroko *Age: 18 (physically 10) *Height: 138 cm *Weight: 42 kg *Three Sizes: 71AA/53/108 *Hair Color: Black *Hairstyle: Hime Cut *Eye Color: Red, occasionally has red thick-framed glasses *Voice: Yukari Tamura *FE Class: Fighter -> Warrior *Personality: The middle child between Zettai and Asuho. Very devoted to her "Oniisama" but is very dominant as well. Hiroko also works with Zettai and Rin on occasion, but she's currently trying to earn her degree in Biology in college as well. Her dream is to be a science teacher. Effective "winner". Asuho *Age: 14 *Height: 148 cm *Weight: 49 kg *Three Sizes: 72A/52/105 *Hair Color: Black *Hairstyle: Twintails *Eye Color: Red *Voice: Yui Ogura *FE Class: Knight -> General *Personality: Zettai's youngest sister. Has an inferiority complex when compared to Hiroko. Asuho is also in Zettai's class, and occasionally "forgets" her book to sit on her teacher's lap. Rin *Age: 39 *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 78 kg *Three Sizes: 76A/62/135 *Hair Color: Black *Hairstyle: Long and wavy *Eye Color: Red *Voice: Mamiko Noto *FE Class: Wyvern Rider -> Wyvern Lord *Personality: Mother to Zettai and his sisters. Loves to perform experiments on her son and keeps a record of all his day to day "actions". It is unknown what happened to Zettai, Hiroko, and Asuho's actual father. Rin is also the resident biology teacher at the school. Sayo *Age: 14 *Height: 144 cm *Weight: 45 kg *Three Sizes: 69AA/53/104 *Hair Color: White *Hairstyle: Drills *Eye Color: Golden *Voice: Kana Ueda *FE Class: Troubadour -> Valkyrie *Personality: Zettai and his family's cousin. Sayo is an ojou from Kansai meaning that while she usually talks sophisticated she'll occasionally fall into her Kansai speech patterns as well. Sayo is taught by Zettai as well. Marika *Age: 17 *Height: 167 cm *Weight: 59 kg *Three Sizes: 77A/57/116 *Hair Color: Dark Blue *Hairstyle: Twin Braids *Eye Color: Red *Voice: Marina Inoue *FE Class: Assassin *Personality: Sayo's obedient maid that grew up alongside her mistress. She is half-Brazilian and was found in one of Ayaka's visits to the country. She originally lived in poverty and because of this she tends to eat more than you'd expect. Mostly emotionless due to the harsh conditions growing up as well. Doesn't like Zettai all that much, but that may just be due to her crush on her ojousama. Occasionally has the tick -de onara. Marika goes to school with Sayo, but does her work as well as her normal high-school work by correspondence. She also knows many wrestling moves to protect Sayo and/or punish Zettai. Yuno *Age: 14 *Height: 141 cm *Weight: 43 kg *Three Sizes: 74A/53/106 *Hair Color: Red *Hairstyle: Long with bangs covering her right eye. *Eye Color: Right eye red, left eye yellow *Voice: Ayana Taketatsu *FE Class: Thief -> Rogue *Personality: Due to Yuno's sad past (abusive brother and father) she kidnapped Zettai as she believed him to be her "Oniichan". Has scars all over her body and is equally a yandere and Chuunibyou. Yuno is in Zettai's class. Ayako *Age: 35 *Height: 180 cm *Weight: 77 kg *Three Sizes: 77A/61/130 *Hair Color: White *Hairstyle: two large drills *Eye Color: Pink *Voice: Ayako Kawasumi *FE Class: Pegasus Knight -> Pegasus Lord *Personality: Sayo's mother and thus Zettai's aunt. Ayako is an ojou and loves being pampered by her pet Zettai and is proud of both her age and large bottom. she also has a rivalry with Rin. She had already conquered the elementary school in the past but upon challenging to middle school she met Rin who easily overpowered her and her two assy companions. Sayo also owns the school that Zettai and Rin work at and occasionally uses her power to muscle them around (uselessly in the case of Rin). It is unknown what happened to Sayo's actual father. Category:Anime Blogs